


76 - 70 = ♡

by marksjeno



Series: 90's Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: 90's AU, F/F, Lamrin & Markno if you squint, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, hina is whipped, hyein is an excited baby, sr17g - Freeform, this is accurate ok, where are my girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/marksjeno
Summary: Hina forces herself to listen to ballads to get closer to Eun.-90's AU where Eun is a Seo Jiwon fangirl while Hina loves Turbo, hates ballads but likes Eun.





	76 - 70 = ♡

**Author's Note:**

> after having a mental breakdown and swearing that i wont post another fanfic again... HERE I AMM
> 
> and the title is a seo jiwon song!! 10/10 fully recommend.

"Just buy the tape, Hina."

"What if I don't like it?"

"You can always return it."

"Uh, we don't accept refunds."

"Shut up, Jeno!"

Hina sighed and picked up Seo Jiwon's self-titled album, observing the packaging.

"Well... he's good-looking." She said after a while.

Mark giggled like a schoolgirl, "I know." His obvious infatuation with Seo Jiwon caused Jeno to huff out in annoyance and roll his eyes.

"Are you going to buy it or not?" He badgered.

"If I buy both this and  _2km/h Speed_  I'm not going to have enough money to get a perm." The Japanese girl whined.

"Just buy one of those cheap perm thingies from the store and do it yourself. I did it and I look great." Mark commented.

Hina took one look at her friend's bleached and fried ramen-like hair and shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks."

Ignoring Mark's faux hurt expression, she sighed once again before going over to the cash register and putting both tapes on the counter, "I'll just get them both."

Jeno smiled and entered the price for both items into the cash register, "Don't worry too much. Because soon you'll know everything about Seo Jiwon and have an actual reason to talk to Eunnie-noona."

Hina laughed, "I hope so, ballads are so boring."

\---

The next day, Hina walked to school with her Seo Jiwon tape in her Walkman, and if she wasn't active right now she'd be falling asleep.

It's not that Seo Jiwon's music is bad,  _no_ , the song's are beautiful and meaningful and his voice holds a lot of soul in it. It's just that... every song in the album is a ballad and Hina  _hates_ ballads. She'd rather have songs that are fun to dance to, like songs from Deux and Turbo but no, she has to listen to this album for Eun.

Suddenly, Hina felt a sudden weight on her back and her headphones being moved from her ears.

"Unnie!!!"

"Jesus Christ, Hyein! How are you so loud in the morning?" Hina complained before pausing the song on her walkman.

Hyein ignored Hina and snatched her walkman out of her hand, "Unnie, what are you listening to?"

"Seo Jiwon's album."

"Eunnie-unnie loves Seo Jiwon! She's probably the only person in the whole school that does, she'll probably be very happy to know that someone else likes him. I'll tell her about you." Hyein rambled on.

"What?" Hina asked, bewildered.

"Bye, unnie!" Hyein yelled before running away and catching up to Sungkyung a few meters ahead.

\---

At lunch, Hina sat across from Sungkyung who was too busy fixing her feathered bangs to pay any attention to her.

"Hina-unnie!" Was heard from the other side of the cafeteria, Hina looked up to see Hyein... her arm looped around  _Ko Eun's arm._ The poor girl was so shocked she choked on her ramen.

Hyein walked over to the two girls with Eun in tow, a wide smile on her face. When she reached the table she let go of Eun's arm and practically forced her to sit next to Hina before making herself comfortable next to Sungkyung.

"Eunnie-unnie, this is Hina-unnie, she's the one that like Seo Jiwon!" Hyein smiled, gesturing towards Hina.

Hina let out a nervous chuckle before turning to Eun and greeted her with a timid  _hi._

Eun on the other hand was ecstatic and was practically jumping in her seat.

"You like Jiwon-oppa too?! What's your favorite song?! Do you have any posters?!" Eun began badgering Hina with questions.

Hina chuckled nervously (again) because she had accidentally gotten herself in too deep.

(After that whole event, Eun gave Hina her pager number and address so they could _listen to Jiwon-oppa sometime together_ so she thinks that she did pretty good.)

\---

It was finally the new year, January 2nd 1996 and Hina has had the time of her life these last few months. She's gotten closer to Eunji, having sleepovers, bonding over Seo Jiwon and learning all of his songs by heart. Spending time with Eun had only caused her feelings for her to grow into something more than just liking her. Whenever she wasn't with Eun she'd be thinking about her: everytime she goes to the music store she always asks Jeno if there was new Jiwon merchandise, ready to spend all of her money on buying a new poster for Eun. She wouldn't say that was in love, but she was falling for Eun  _hard_ and she knows it would soon turn out that way.

It was early in the morning and Hina was the only member of her family that was awake so she made her way into the living room and turned on the TV. The only things being shown early in the morning were early morning dramas and cartoons that her little brother would like, the news turned out to be more important.

She put down the remote control before putting all of her interest on the TV screen and her heart dropped at the next news story.

_"This just in, ballad singer Seo Jiwon has committed suicide due to a drug overdose. Seo left a suicide note...."_

Hina's eyes filled with tears before she remembered,  _Eun likes watching the early morning news._

She never left her house so quickly in her life.

\---

Hina pressed Eun's doorbell numerous times before the door finally opened, revealing a crying Eunji.

Hina let out a small sob before bringing Eun into her arms, both girls crying in the doorway.

"Why? Why would he do something like that?" Eun sobbed in Hina's shoulder.

\---

The two girls calmed down a bit and were now in Eun's room, blasting Jiwon's debut single,  _Another Start_ , while cuddling on Eunji's bed.

"Unnie..." The younger started.

"Hm?" Eun asked, removing her face from Hina's neck and looking at her in the eye.

"I don't know if it's the right time for me to mention this but..." Hina trailed off.

"Continue, kitty." Eun said.

Hina blushed at the nickname before speaking louder, "Well, I... I like you..? A lot."

Eun chuckled lightly, "You don't sound so sure."

Hina blushed a bit more, "Well, I am sure."

"Well good, because I like you too."

Hina's face lit up, "Really?"

"Of course! I've liked you for months! I even bought Turbo's album so I could get closer to you!"

Hina laughed loudly, "Seriously?! I bought Jiwon-oppa's album to get closer to  _you._ "

Eun began laughing along with Hina, "We're so stupid."

The younger agreed before wrapping her arm around Eunji again and pulling her body closer to her.

"Unnie... will you be my girlfriend?" She asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Eun replied before giving Hina kiss on the lips.

\---

The two girls may or may not have skipped school 3 months later to go to Inkigayo and watch the release of Seo Jiwon's music video of  _Gather My Tears_. They also may or may not have cried a lot, (But that's ok, Hina gives a lot of feel-good kisses.)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! i love comments :)))
> 
> follow me on twitter so we can be friends! @iovesamuei


End file.
